


Yandere Raph Something There

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt vampire rp
Relationships: RaphxHannah





	1. Chapter 1

Raph was currently walking on the rooftops, bored. He sighed as he stopped and fixed his gloves. He had continued to look around as he jumped on another roof.

Sky was walking to her house from her school. The jocks wouldn't leave her alone. She hated when they messed with her, it made her day even harder.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah was walking home from her part time job dressed up as a playboy bunny. She was walking in her high heels to home. No one knew she was a 518 year old human.

Leo too was on the same rooftop trying to pick out beautiful girl he should drink from today. He chose a girl who was walking home from school. He smirkef and got ready to pounce.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph had saw her and slightly smirked. His fangs showing. He had started to follow the girl. Once he was close he had prepared to get her, making sure no one was around. 

Sky had this feeling someone was watching her and she shook it off. She had turned and started to walk through an alleyway since it was a shortcut to her home.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah had a sixth sense she was being followed. Panicking she broke out into s run but high heels really were not meant for running in.

Leo suddenly grabbed her covering her mouth as he pinned her to the brick wall in the alley and got his fangs out and started to suck her blood after piercing her neck with them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph saw her running and he smirked more. Starting to chase after her. Once no one was looking ber grabbed her and pulled her on the roof top, keeping his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. 

Sky had screamed into his hand as it hurt once he started to suck her blood. She had started to feel lightheaded due to him taking too much blood.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmm! Mmmmm!" Hannah muffled into his white silky gloved hand over her mouth and she started to struggle and squirm trying to break free. She started to cry.

Leo then stopped drinking her blood and cleaned her wound. He picked her up bridal style and brought her back to their lair his home.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph had opened his mouth and started to suck her blood, Moaning in satisfaction. Her blood tasted better than any other he's tasted. He continued to suck her blood.

Sky had looked around slightly, confused to why he was taking her with him. She looked at him and looked away, Scared to see what he would do with her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and sighed into his hand because she knew that because she was an immortal human her blood would be a delicacy to vampires like him. She tried to make him let go sobbing.

Leo brought her to his bedroom and he carefully and gently laid her down on his bed as he got on top of her and he kissed her softly which grew rough.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph had finished sucking her blood and licked his lips looking at her. He cleaned her wound and kissed where he sucked her blood. He wiped her tears away and carried her to the lair.

Sky had slowly started to kiss back as she moaned softly. She had moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Who are you? Pl-please let me go! I-I wanna go home!" Hannah sighed as she started to cry and sob some more and was struggling in his hold on her.

Leo growled and purred into their making out being careful of his fangs to not hurt her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth french kissing her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph sighed as he walked in the lair with her. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you" he says, looking at her. He looked away and started to walk towards his room.

She moaned and intertwined their tongues together, grinding against him slightly as she kept her arms around his neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but I do not wanna be here or anywhere with a stranger parasitic bloodsucker like you! Now let me go or else!" Hannah said threatening him getting angry.

Leo chirred and chirped into the make out and entwined his tongue and danced it along hers as he sighed and his hands started to grope her breasts. He grinded against her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph growled and entered his room. He let her go then pinned her against the wall. "Or else what?" He asked, looking Into her eyes.

Sky arched her back once he started to grope her breasts. She moaned into the makeout and wrapped her legs around his waist.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah still struggled but glared at him with daggers in her eyes until she kicked him and out from her heel came a silver knife.  
"Or else I will kill you bloodsucker!" She shouted.

Leo came out on top and then he brought his lips to her neck where he nipped and nibbled to create hickeys into her skin and bruises too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He rolled his eyes and gripped her wrists. "Go ahead" he says looking at her. Her fighting back was making him attracted to her way more.

She blushed and bit her lip, Trying not to moan. She didn't know who was at this place and she didn't want them to know she was here.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah brought her silver knife high heel up to his cheek and cut his cheek and blood started to come out of the wound she made on him.  
"I said let me go right this instant!" She screamed loudly.

Leo nipped and nibbled her shoulders as he moved down there now and rubbed her inner thighs up and down and purred thinking how hot and sexy she was to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled and smirked. He had went and kissed her roughly, holding her face in his hand. He liked her. She was different from the others he had. He was glad though.

Sky saw him and blushed even more. It was her first time doing this type of stuff and she was nervous. She didnt know who he was but he was super attractive.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Pl-please! Sir please let me go! I do not want this! I-I am not like the other skanky sluts you probably have had!" Hannah said against his lips as she started to cry and sob again as she tried to cut him again with her knife.

Leo took and tore all of her clothes off and dove his head down and started to suckle on a nipple swirling his tongue around her areola and tweaked the other one.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Exactly. That's why your better" he says against her lips. He had put his tounge in her mouth as he took her knife away and threw it somewhere in his room. 

Sky whimpered and moaned at what he was doing. It felt amazing. She was scared at first but now she wanted more and more from him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah continued to sob and cry as she was being forced to french kiss him and make out with him. She whimpered submissively into his supernatural and powerful french kiss.

Leo made that nipple pop and harden as he dove down and he switched nipples and started to do the same thing all over again to her other one. He slipped two fingers into her fucking her with them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He continued to French kiss her. He had wiped her tears away with his hand as he held her face gently in his hands. 

She moaned loudly. She whimpered and cried out. Loving the pleasure. She arched her back more and gripped the sheets.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Wh-why me? I am a witch a freak. I am 518 years old. No ones ever wanted me like this before," Hannah said as she moaned and she cried now pulling her lips away from his as she panted. She trembled and shook as she clutched her head remembering when people would stone her but she could not die.

Leo suckled and swirled his tongue around her clit as his two fingers inside her fucked her going in and out of her as he grinded and dry humped against her purring.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph looked at her and smiled slightly. He looked at her. "Sweetheart, I dont really care about all that crap." He says to her. He licked his lips as he looked at her body, more turned on.

She continued to moan out and whimper. She grinded her clit on his face, Her eyes rolling to the back of her head.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Y-you are like every other guy who has ever raped me or eye candied me. You are all the same. You just want me for my body. I wanna be loved by a man someday and be his everything," Hannah said shuddering under his gaze and covered herself with her hands.

Leo slipped his tongue and his fingers outta her and he brought out his cock and rammed it inside her grunting at how tight she was and waited until she adjusted to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He sighed and held her hands. "I don't plan to rape you and then forget about you. You are extremely attractive in every single way. " he says to her. She mad him feel things no other girl has made him feel before. 

She moaned loudly, out of pain. She shut her eyes and started to breath heavily. After a bit she looked at him. "Yo-you can move now.."   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Now Hannah looked and gazed into his blood red masked eyes. For whatever reason once she stared at his eyes she calmed down and started to strip for him. Her mind was like listen body but it was betraying her. He hypnotized her that son of a-!

Leo nodded and he thrusted into her chirring and chirping as his hips moved harder faster and deeper into her and he kissed her all over her face.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smirked seeing that him hypnotizing her worked. He waited till she was done stripping for him. Once she was he went and kissed her roughly, gripping her waist.

Sky let out loud moans for him. She screamed of pleasure as he hit her g-spot, making her climax near closer.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Hannah was fighting for control for her body and she tried to turn her and keep her mouth shut preventing him from kissing her. She was not gonna give in dammit!

But Leo said to her that he was not nowhere near done with her yet. He slammed and rammed roughly and more vigorously into her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked more, Seeing as she wasn't gonna give in easily. He trailed his lips down to her neck and started to kiss and bite it, Making hickeys. 

She continued to moan out loudly, Trying to hold her climax back until he came. She pulled him closer and kissed him roughly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But once she looked at him again she felt herself slowing slipping further away.  
"Ahh master please! Do not stop master! She moaned out. What did she I just say?! She inwardly thought in her mind.

Leo slapped his hips against hers and he fucked her to oblivion and he growled and grunted as he bit on her ear sucking on it too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled and continued to kiss and suck on her neck, leaving more hickeys. He had gripped her waist and grinded into her.

She whimpered and kept her eyes shut. She continued to grip the sheets as she had moaned loudly, cumming over his cock.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah now at his beck and call moaned and mewled for him as she arched her back as her body shuddered and shivered in delight.

Leo came into her filling her up with his seeds and then pulled out of her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He had took out his cock and picked up hannah, taking them to the bed. He had set her down gently and kissed her roughly before entering her.

She panted and looked up at him. "What's your name?" She asked. She had did it with a total stranger. She should've asked him before all this.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and mewled softly. Even though she was not a virgin her walls were still tight around him. Even though she was not herself her left eye still managed to cry tears. She was still in there.

"My name is Leo baby," Leo said to her as he nuzzled her neck and he breathed in her intoxicating scent purring. He rubbed her hip absentmundedly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He noticed and sighed, He kissed away her tears. He didnt like seeing people in pain. He had waited a few minutes and started to thrust inside her.

She blushed and nodded. "I'm sky" she says shyly as she cuddled with him. It felt nice in his arms. She felt safe. Even though she met him a bit ago she trusted him slightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah was not crying because she wae not in pain she was crying because he hypnotized her and is now forcing her to do things. Her free will was taken away from her. She still cried as she whimpered and moaned.

Leo nodded still holding her and snuggling and cuddling into her. He kissed her all over her face and stroked her cheeks softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He continued to thrust into her, putting his face in the crook of her neck. He moaned softly as he thrusted more and more. 

She smiled and blushed more. She set her head on his chest and cuddled with him more. She closed her eyes, Resting them for a bit.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Hannah had one last desperate attempt to regain control of her body. She struggled but somehow she managed to dig her nails into her arm very deeply and that seemed to have worked and she was no longer hypnotized. 

Leo closed his masked eyes saying he was in love with her and he eventually drifted off to sleep lightly snoring.

Raph didnt notice as he kept thrusting into her. He moaned softly as he thrusted into her more. He had felt his climax close as he thrusted into her faster and rougher.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled and said she was not gonna cum yet. She told him to thrust a couple of more times. She arched her back scratching his shoulders.

He listened and thrusted into her more faster and rougher. He moaned and gripped her waist tightly as he groaned.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Your annoying fuckin hypnotizing me I broke free of it! So help me do not do that EVER again! Guess I have no choice but to be your mate either way though,” Hannah said sighing as she eventually climaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

He chuckled and came in her, moaning. He pulled out of her and panted, breathing heavily as he laid down beside her, pulling her close to him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah sighed sadly and turned her head to look away from him.  
“Someone who takes away free will like that is a monster like you.”  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He sighed. "If you would've just let me do what I needed, I wouldn't have had to hypnotize you." He says looking at her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Whatever. I’m gonna be forced and raped nonstop by you. Some life this is for me. I’m just a fuckin play thing and a pet for you! Nothing else! I will hate you for all eternity!”   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He frowned and his face saddened. He let her go and scoffed, laying on his side. "Go ahead. I couldnt care less" he says, closing his eyes.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah screamed out in irritation and she slapped him really hard across his face.  
“To do that to me you’re the worst. I wish I was dead! You and every other guy that has done this to me no one has ever loved me! It hurts! You don’t care whatever I’m leaving!” Hannah said grabbing her clothes and slammed his bedroom door shut. For whatever reason her scratch she caused herself was not going away at all completely but would leave her first ever scar.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He gripped his cheek and winced. He sighed and wiped his eyes. He shut them and tried falling asleep. Once he couldn't he got up and decided to take a walk.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can he please go after her and says that he does actually love her? Plz?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah, that's what I was planning on making him do.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok sorry I’ll do my part then   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its okay.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah only got as far as the entrance to the lair because he fucked her way too hard and roughly she was falling onto the floor.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph had put his cock away and put new gloves on. He had exited his room and saw hannah. He went over to her and helped her. "I'm sorry..I do love you but I'm sure you dont feel the same"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah gazed upon into his eyes and she blushed.  
“I find I can’t fall in love as easily as I used to. If you really do it will take me some time,” she said now looking down as she sobbed.

Going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okay, night》

He nods and hugs her softly, holding her In his arms. "That's okay, I'll wait for you" he says smiling as he kissed her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back cannot sleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah blushed beet red at this and then just fantasized about his gloved hands doing things to her. She fell asleep in his arms though.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smiled seeing she fell asleep. He lifted her up and took her to his room. He laid her down and took off his gloves. He laid down beside her, holding her close.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Hannah woke up yawning and thinking last night was just a dream until she saw Raph and squeaked.

Leo woke up opening his masked eyes and found that his mate was gone. He growled and got up but sadly could not go out during the day.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph was still sleeping peacefully. His arms around hannah and holding her close. He snuggled closer and shifted slightly, not awake yet.

Sky had left a note for him with her address and number just in case. She was currently at school, doing her work. She only had a couple hours until she would be released and able to go home.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah still could not forgive him but she sighed and blushed and whimpered softly and squeaked.

Leo saw and read the note and smiled gonna drink some of their blood packs from the fridge.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph had woke up a few minutes later as he yawned and rubbed his eyes softly. He stretched and looked at hannah and smiled. "Morning"

Sky had sighed as she missed being with the blue eyed turtle. She continued to work, Remembering last night, making her blush brightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I never got your name. I am Hannah and wh-why me? I still do not understand. You just seem like a womanizer to me," Hannah said sadly looking away.

Leo finished drinking blood packs as he walked to the common area and saw Donnie and Mikey but not Raph. He sighef wondering where he was.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Oh I'm Raphael. But you can call me raph. And I'm not sure, Your special. The others that I've had didnt mean anything to me. You do though" he says.

Sky grumbled as she was getting more bored by the second. She had finished her work a while ago and was waiting for everyone else to finish as she got on her phone.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah blushed beet red and she remembered she was still butt naked. She squeaked at this and covered herself embarrassed and shy.

Leo went to his room and wondered when it was all gonna end for them. Did he wanna be alive forever? Who knows as Leo thoughtbto himself.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph smiled and chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I'll go get you some breakfast. Stay in here. I dont want my brothers seeing you" he says.

Sky had finally finished all her work from her classes and was now able to leave. Once she left she sighed, as she didnt know where the lair was.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah nodded and asked him to put his gloves back on his sexy ass hands. She blurted that out and then squeaked at that.

Leo telepathically told her where their lair was. He could not go outside during daylight hours because then he would turn to ashes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph blushed and nodded. He got his gloves and put them on. He turned to hannah and smirked slightly. "That better?" He asked.

Sky heard him and nodded to herself. She had made it to the lair after a while and walked in, Looking around slightly as she smiled.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah nodded and thought god was he hot and sexy she thought as she ended up drooling and blushing beet red.

Leo walked out of his room and walked over to her and he hugged her to him and kissed her lips passionately as he chirred.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled wiping the drool away with his hand. He kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him and into his lap.

Sky blushed and smiled, Kissing him back. "Hey leo" she said against his lips, smiling brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph please! Please your gloved fingers inside me!" Hannah said covering her mouth as she blushed and looked away shyly.

Leo then pulled away from her lips and he asked her what she wanted to do in the lair with him today as he smiled brightly at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked and moved his fingers down to her clit as he rubbed it softly, teasing her as he started to kiss her neck.

She giggled and kissed his cheek, telling him that it doesn't matter. She would be glad doing anything with him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Oh god Raph! Yes ungh! You are so hot and sexy! Shove them inside me! I wanna feel the silk inside me!" Hannah said desperately pleading with him.

Leo nodded and asked her if she wanted to watch some movies with him maybe the twilight movies. He just chuckled at that.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked and shoved them inside of her, going deep and hard. He continued to kiss her neck as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her 

She smiled and nodded. She had held his hand softly as she looked at him. They may have just met last night but she liked him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah screamed in euphoria as she rode her high and that instantly made her orgasm three freakin times. She panted softly.

Leo nodded and he grabbed her and sat her down on his lap as he had his arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled her chirping.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph chuckled seeing her cum. He pulled his fingers out of her and saw her cum on his gloves. He smirked and started to lick the cum off. 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, Staying close. She sighed happily as she looked at the tv. She cuddled closer to him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah panted like a dog in heat and she wanted more so freakin badly. She went on all fours shoving her ass cheeks in his face and demanded he grope and slap them.

Leo rubbed her inner thighs absentmindedly and he breathed in her scent from her hair and purred in delight and in pleasure.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked and gripped her ass, Spanking it with one hand and groping it with the other. He squeezed her ass and grinded into her, groaning.

She blushed and smiled shyly, looking at the movie. She shifted slightly and grinded on him slightly, not meaning to but she didnt notice.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah screamed out his name many times and she sang like a canary with her sexual wanton noises. She shoved them in his face telling him to eat her out.

Leo grunted groaned and smirked at her as his cock came out and he started to shove it inside her as he moaned loudly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He chuckled and lowered his face, Licking her clit softly, moaning. He started to suck and lick on her clit as he gripped her ass.

She moaned and whimpered, gripping his shoulders and shutting her eyes. She blushed brightly as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and kept on slapping her butt cheeks against his face as she cried out in pure bliss.

Leo took her to his room and he asked her if she wanted him to turn her into a vampire. He waited for her answer.

Going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night》

He continued to eat her out, moaning in satisfaction as he spanked her ass, gripping it. 

She looked at him and nodded. She was fine with being a vampire as long as she would be with him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back guess I will be staying up all night. May I have a second crush? Donnie?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out loudly as she orgasmed right into his mouth and told him to fuck her doggy style.  
"How old are you Raph?"

Leo nodded and he sunk his fangs deep into her neck and he turned her into a vampire. He sucked a little bit of her blood too.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah》

"I'm 318" he says looking at her. He was immortal so he would live for a very long time. He got his cock out and put her in doggy style before thrusting inside her roughly. 

She winced slightly as it hurt a little bit. She had looked at leo and smiled slightly, glad to be with him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah said she was 200 years older than him as she moaned out loudly and and she gripped and arched her back.

Leo kissed her on her lips passionately as he groped and caressed her boobs getting turned on again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He continued to thrust into her roughly, moaning and groaning. He gripped her ass and spanked it, going even faster as he let out moans. 

She blushed and moaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, Pulling him close as she wrapped her legs around his waist.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah had tears stinging her cheeks but she freakin loved the pleasurable pain altogether.

Leo chirped and chirred as he french kissed her and he groped her body all over. He grinded against her too as well.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph thrusted even deeper and harder as he shut his eyes and kept thrusting, going faster and faster. He spanked her ass once more and gripped it roughly.

Sky moaned, intertwining her tounge with his. She now had fangs so she was careful with them. She pressed her body against his slightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Raph my love! I think I am starting to fall for you sexy!" Hannah sighed and whimpered out in bliss as shuddered in delight.

Leo groaned and grunted now letting her be in control as he became submissive and moaned and mewled into the kiss.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He smirked and went even harder and faster hearing that as he moaned softly and groaned. He felt his climax close but he wanted to wait until she came.

Sky smirked into the kiss getting on top as she pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss and suck on his neck, leaving hickeys as she grinded against him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled as she arched her back and she orgasmed all over him inside her and she twitched and collapsed.

Leo chirred and chirped out in ecstasy as he arched his back and his body shuddered and shivered in bliss lust delight and in pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah moaned and mewled as she arched her back and she orgasmed all over him inside her and she twitched and collapsed.

Leo chirred and chirped out in ecstasy as he arched his back and his body shuddered and shivered in bliss lust delight and in pleasure.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He moaned and continued to thrust as he came deep inside of her. He panted and pulled out of her, Laying down and pulling her close to him.

Sky continued to suck and lick his neck, leaving more hickeys. She then took his cock in her hand and started to stroke it.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah panted and mewled out softly as she stroked and rubbed his inner thighs and rubbed his muscular arms as well. God was he hot and sexy she thought.

Leo groaned and elicited out a grunt as he arched his back and gripped his bedsheets with his fists. He was on cloud nine right now as he shuddered again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. He smiled and kept her close as he closed his eyes, resting them for a bit.

Sky had kept her hand around his cock as she went down on him. She put the tip in her mouth and started to suck on his cock.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah’s stomach suddenly started to growl and she blushed beet red at this. She sighed and she got up gonna go naked out there to the kitchen to make some food.

Leo put his hands on her head and he gripped and pulled at her hair as he told her to go faster and harder as he growled and purred and hummed in delight.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph chuckled and stopped her. He gave her his shirt so his brothers wouldnt see her naked. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

Sky listened to him as she went faster and harder, moaning as she gripped his inner thighs and shut her eyes.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
In comes Donnie now my second crush lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah put it on her and she smiled at him and walked out into the kitchen and started making pancakes for herself.

Donnie has gloves on his hands too lol 

Leo then pretty soon in no time at all orgasmed into her mouth and he made sure it went all down her throat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Raph had waited in his room, smiling to himself as he pulled the covers over him. 

Donnie had exited his room and headed for the kitchen for some blood packets. He had entered the kitchen and saw hannah making him stop. 

Sky gagged a bit and swallowed his cum as she pulled away from his cock, looking up at him. She smiled and got in his lap, kissing his cheek. 

Oh is it okay if mikey is her second crush?》  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah didn’t notice Donnie at all and was about to put her pancakes on a plate for herself after she shut the stove off and she then saw him and gasped backing away from him.

Leo groaned at this and he kissed her all over her face. He said he’d be back soon. He’d just had to take care of something and he left. Mikey entered his room and grabbed her covering her mouth taking her to his bedroom.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie smirked seeing her and he chuckled. "No need to be scared. I dont bite" he says going towards her as he got his fangs out. 

Sky had blushed brightly as she saw mikey. She tried to leave but it was no use as he was stronger than her. She had hoped he wasn't planning to do something bad.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah started shaking and trembling in terror about to scream out Raph’s name for help as she wished she had her silver knife right about now. She backed away until her back hit the fridge. Her lips quivered.

Mikey threw her onto his bed and pinned her down and once he licked a spot on her neck he sunk his fangs deep into her neck he began drinking from a vein and her blood tasted so good to him he wanted more.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He covered her mouth with his hand and put a finger to her lips. "Please do not scream. I'll make it quick" he says as he looked at her neck which already had a bite mark from raph, making him growl.

She whimpered in pain and shut her eyes. She wished leo would get back quickly as she tried to get out of mikey's grip.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah started struggling in his arms and she started to cry. She started thrashing about and tried to scratch and kick and punch him to no avail.

Mikey then wiped her wound clean and then he smashed his lips onto hers as he gripped her hips and while he did that bit her bottom demanding entrance.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He sighed and pinned her hands above her head. He lifted her up and put her over his shoulder as he went to his room with her as he told her it would be easier. 

She kept her mouth shut, still trying to get out his grip as she whimpered, Scared and wanting leo to hurry up from what he was doing.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah was about to scream to Raph for help as she struggled and tried to make him let go of her. She cried and sobbed just wanting to eat her pancakes.

Mikey growled and he instead kissed suckled nipped and nibbled on her neck and he groped her boobs and he grinded against her arching his back too.

He quickly went inside his room as he locked and shut the door. He set her on the bed and pinned her down. "Stop crying, jeez" 

She let out a moan as her body was betraying her. She whined and whimpered. "Please let me go" she said looking at him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“B-but I’m Raph’s! I’ll never be yours!” Hannah said glaring up at him as she tried to kick him off of her but he was way too strong for her.

Mikey shackled and made bruising purple marks all across her shoulders and he rubbed and played with her clit rubbing and stroking her labia and her folds.

"We'll see about that once I'm finished with you" he says smirking as he lowered his mouth to her neck. He got his fangs and started to suck her blood, moaning in satisfaction. 

She moaned and arched her back. She had started to call out Leo's name, hoping someone heard and helped her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned out softly as she just shut up now and stopped protesting. There was no point anyway so she just gave in and endured it but she still hated Donnie though.

Mikey took her stuff off of her and he suckled on a nipple tweaking and kneading the perky little nub with his teeth and his fangs as he rubbed and stroked inside her pussy now.

He continued to suck her blood until he then stopped. He licked over her wound, as he started to grope her breast, moving one hand to her ass and gripped it. 

She moaned, giving in as she had apologized to leo in her head, hoping he would forgive her after this. She arched her back letting mikey touch her.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah started to moan and mewl wantonly and languidly for him. She arched her back and clung onto Raphs shirt. It smelled just like him.

Mikey after giving attention and attacking both nipples ate her out and he suckled on her clit and swirled his tongue around it.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Donnie looked at the shirt and growled ripping it off of her. He went and started to suck on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it as he spanked her ass.

She moaned loudly, pushing his head deeper as she arched her back, gripping the sheets. She continued to let out moans, her fangs showing.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh sir please!" Hannah squeaked and cried out in painful pleasure once she was slapped on her butt cheeks. Tears stung her eyes.

Mikey thrusted two of his digits in and out of her eventually scissoring inside her as he rubbed her core smirking.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"My names donnie" he says, smirking. He detached his lips from her nipple and moved to the other one, gripping her ass and palming it.

Sky moaned loudly, Whimpering at the pleasure. She gripped his sheets tighter as she felt her climax nearing closer.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Donnie please!" Hannah said begging and screaming out in pleasure. Her body gave in to the lustful pleasure though she was not hypnotized.

Mikey took his tongue and his fingers out of her as he then got out his shaft and penetrated her womb with it grunting at how tight she felt.

Donnie smirked and stopped. "I thought you only belonged to raph" he says smirking even more as he kept his hand on her ass.

Sky moaned and blushed, arching her back and gripping the sheets tighter than before. She looked at mikey and whined slightly.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I do but I can’t help that my body is naturally enjoying this and therefore naturally betraying me,” Hannah said panting as she began to play with herself down there.

Mikey thrusted even further into her as he smirked and he rammed and slammed faster harder and deeper into her and he moved his hips into hers and panted.

He nods and chuckles. "Whatever you say" he says going down on her. He stuck two fingers in her clit, Thrusting them in and out of her.

Sky continued to moan, Mikey was as big as leo which made the pleasure better. She arched her back more and bit her lip to keep her quiet.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah elicited out some mewls for him as she was getting so freakin turned on that she arched her back and cried out his name in pure bliss.

Mikey slapped his hips into hers as he pounded and went into her rougher and further in into her as he stroked her cheeks and kissed her lips softly.

Donnie went faster and started to suck and lick her clkt softly. He moaned and gripped her inner thigh with his free hand.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah gripped his bedsheets and clenched and dug her toes deeply into his mattress and threw her head back moaning and whimpering loudly.

Mikey then reached her g spot and thrusted into it multiple times and he pretty soon came to his end and he orgasmed and climaxed into her heavily and grunted.

After a while donnie rememoved his fingers from her clit and got up. He took his cock out and positioned it at her entrance before shoving it inside her deeply. 

Sky had came and moaned loudly before cumming over his cock. She panted and closed her eyes, resting them.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah squeaked squirmed and squeaked in delight at this and she gripped his shoulders wrapping her arms around them and her body jolted with electric burning desire for him.

Mikey pulled and slid out of her panting really heavily as he brought her into his arms and he pulled her close against him and closed his masked eyes to take a little nap.

Donnie groaned and started to thrust inside of her as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer. He put his face in her neck as he continued to thrust.

Sky had stayed awake. She had shook her head, sighing as she started to get up and get her clothes on. She couldnt believe she just did it with one of his brothers.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah mewled and whimpered softly as she arched her back and her body shuddered and shivered in delight blissfully sighing in lust as she was so horny right now.

Donnie moaned as he continued to thrust into her, rough and hard. He started to kiss and bite her neck, leaving hickeys.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah elicited some wanton and languid noises of sexual passion as she scratched his shoulders while grinding her hips against his cresting slapping sounds. She eventually climaxed all over him.


End file.
